jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora
"I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!" ''-Sora to Riku '''Sora' (voiced by Haley Joel Osment in English and Miryu Ino In Japanese) is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts saga. He is known as the Keyblade master, and is a defender of the light. Sora was born on an island, and he, along with Riku and Kairi, dreamed of seeing other worlds. One night, the island was attacked by creatures called the Heartless, and Sora ended up in a place called Traverse Town. There, he met Donald and Goofy, who were looking for him to help them find Mickey, the three of them agreed to work together as a team to search for their friends. At Hollow Bastion, Sora discovered that Kairi's heart was within him, and that he only way to free it was to use the Keyblade of People's Hearts and stab himself in the chest with it. Kairi's heart was freed, but Sora became a Heartless in the process, but Kairi was able to restore him to his human body. After traveling to many worlds, in the end, Sora stopped the darkness from spreading by defeating Xehanort's Heartless and sealing the Door to Darkness. But Sora's story is not yet over... In search of Riku and King Mickey, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived at Castle Oblivion, where they slowly started to loose their memories. But Sora started to remember a friend he used to play with called Naminé. Sora was determined to save her from Marluxia and Larxene, but Sora's memories of her were fake. Marluxia plotted to use Sora to overthrow the Organization, but Axel used Naminé to warn Sora of the plot, and Sora managed to defeat Marluxia. In order to get their memories back, Sora, Donald and Goofy had to sleep in pods, while Naminé had to rearrange the chain of memories to the way they were. But they wouldn't remember anything that happened in Castle Oblivion. Sora made a promise to Naminé that when he'd wake up, they meet again. After about a year of sleeping, Sora, Donald and Goofy woke up in Twilight Town and began continuing their search for King Mickey and Riku. Trivia *Jaden will first meet Sora in The Jaden Sora Power Hour. *Jaden will meet Sora again in The Jaden Sora Power Hour 2. *Sora will guest star in Jaden's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Sora will guest star in Jaden Goes to Hotel Transylvania. *Sora will help teach Xion how to use her Keyblade. *Sora will meet Aaron in Aaron's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts. *Sora will meet Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. *Sora will attend Jeffrey and Aqua's wedding in Key of Flaming Union. *Sora will meet Jaden and Jeffrey again in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. *Sora will guest star in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Friends' Storm Adventures of Disney's Believe. *Sora will attend Jesse and May's wedding in Rainbow Bond. *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Sora is Courtney's brother. And her BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever). He is also the godfather of Sofia, Ryan, and Baby Skye. *In Connor Lacey's Adventures, Connor and his friends will meet Sora in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts. Gallery HalloweenTownSora.png|From Halloween Town Sora (Anti Form).jpg|In his Anti-Form Sora (Valor Form).jpg|In his Valor Form Sora (Wisdom Form).jpg|In his Wisdom Form Sora (Master Form).jpg|In his Master Form Sora (Final Form).jpg|In his Final Form Sora (Santa).jpg|From Christmas Town Sora (Retro).jpg|From Timeless River Sora (Merman).jpg|As a Merman From Atlantica Lion Form CG.png|As a Lion Cub From the Pride Lands Card_Form.png|In the Form of a Giant Playing Card Dice_form_KH2.png|In the Form of a Playing Die pic08.jpg|From the first Kingdom Hearts game 210px-Sora SP KHII.png|Sora in Space Paranoids. 500px-Sora TG KH3D.png|from Tron Legacy Sora KH3D.png|Sora in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. Shadow KHII.png 262px-Armored Ventus Nightmare KH3D.png Young Sora.png Sora_Toy_Form.jpg|Sora in Toy form Sora_(Guardian_Form)_KHIII.png DV2LOptUQAEI4P9.jpeg|In his Moster Form Sora_KHIII_POTC_Render.png|In his Pirate outfit Sora (Official) KHII.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Swordsmen Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Males Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Singers Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Mermaids Category:Martial Artists Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Honorary Members Category:Revived characters Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Ice Powered Characters Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Liars Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Time-controller's Category:Wind Powered Characters Category:Cats Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Toons Category:Close Friends of Jaden Category:Close Friends of Jeffrey Category:Avengers Category:Close Friends of Twilight Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Brothers Category:Courtney's allies Category:Courtney's family Category:Close Friends of Courtney Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Godfathers Category:Closest Allies of the Thunderbolts Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Idols Category:Brother-in-laws Category:Sunset's allies Category:The Thunderbolts Honorary Members Category:Lions Category:Poncho's Adventures Allies Category:Pure Good Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures Allies Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms